


The raven and the young man under the moon

by Ichi_Berry99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichi_Berry99/pseuds/Ichi_Berry99
Summary: Shitty thing I wrote when boredIt just came to meI don't know how to write a summary of it so just read it and see for yourselfIt won't take much
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The raven and the young man under the moon

Once upon a time, there was a raven,  
Who looked upon the moon with the eyes of a smitten man  
Every night he stayed up late to watch it  
Every morning he woke up early to say goodbye  
What little sleep he got was filled with thoughts of reaching the moon  
What would he do once there though?  
No one knew  
Not even the raven himself  
All he wanted was for his dream to come true

'you are crazy'   
His friends would say  
For them, the raven's love for the moon was a lost cause  
For it wasn't alive  
For it could not feel  
For it could not talk  
For it could not touch  
But the raven never let any of them affect his view  
And every night his eyes would be pulled back up towards the moon

For many years he persisted  
Even knowing his hope was in vane  
But he still loved  
He never married  
He never had children  
Even with the insistence of those around him  
Even if he wasn't ugly to be unable to get someone  
He simply did not wish for anyone  
For in his eyes no one could compare to the moon

One day during a nighttime walk  
Right under a ray of light of the moon  
The eyes of the raven laid upon the figure of a young man  
Whose skin was white enough to reflect the light of the moon  
Hair as dark as the star-filled sky  
And eyes of a green so bright it could put the northern lights to shame  
Touched by the sight, the raven fell to his knees

'Are you the moon?'  
He asked  
'For I've never met anyone as fair as you'

The young man laughed warmly at his words  
Eyes shining with the light above   
'I am not the moon'  
He replied  
'For she's up there, and I am down here'

The raven accepted those words  
But even if what he hoped was denied  
He stayed  
With the young man under the moon

For countless nights this was  
The raven and the young man under the moon  
And more and more the raven fell in love  
Not with the moon  
But with the young man  
His white skin as the moonlight  
His green eyes filled with warmth  
His smart tongue never lacking with talk  
His black hair as the moonless nights  
And those lips like petal roses he wished to touch

But the raven could not touch the young man  
His hands would pass through  
Like the rays under which they sat  
And the eyes of the young man would turn sad each time  
For his beauty was not meant for the mortal man

For countless days this was  
But the raven could not deny  
His need to have the young man

'Oh moon, oh moon'  
The saddened raven said one night  
To his once love  
And his always guide  
'I will give you anything I've not yet given to you  
If only I can have the young man who sits under your light'

He begged until the sunrise  
And all day until the moon came back  
His knees ached  
And his voice failed him  
But he did not stop  
Until the answer from the moon came to him  
Reflected on the surface of a silvery tool

And he knew what to do

'What have you done?'  
Asked the saddened voice of the young man  
Once they reunited once again  
Under the rays of the moon

'What had to be done'  
The raven replied as his arms finally wrapped around the young man  
'I've given my life to the moon  
To be with you'

And the words rang true

As a lifeless body laid  
Within a cottage in the woods  
Under a single ray of the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting to the end of this little thing I did here!  
> It's the first time I wrote something like this and I don't know what came over me  
> But I decided to post it here  
> I hope you liked it if you got till the end  
> This is my favorite haikyuu ship  
> I love akaashi so much :(
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated


End file.
